


Magic Fingers

by quiet__tiger



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Shawn admires Gus's skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vague reference to "Dis-lodged."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 3rd, 2008.

“Forget safe cracking, Gus, you must have a subscription for _ass_ cracking...” Shawn’s body spasmed again as Gus crooked his fingers at just the right spot again. Shawn was fine with getting fucked, but no cock could compare with Gus’s nimble and agile fingers twisting and rubbing inside him.

Hell, his _own_ fingers didn’t feel anywhere near as good.

Gus snorted. “Damn right, Shawn, I own you.”

“Never said otherwise, though in this day and age it may be more P.C. to say we have an equal partnership...” The fingers twisted and crooked again, and Shawn almost saw stars. “Okay, no, you own me, definitely.”

“That’s right.” Gus grinned that evil little grin that meant he was being a wise-ass. “Me.” The fingers withdrew and Shawn almost cried out, but then they were back, just with more lube, and it felt just a little bit better when he hadn’t thought it could possibly be better. “You can flirt with Lassiter all you want, Shawn, get him all twitterpated, but remember who you come home to.”

Shawn bucked again, and he was so close to coming that it almost hurt he needed it so bad, but then it would be _over_... “Don’t talk about Lassie.” Lassiter was a game, but this, here, Gus’s magical fingers up his ass, the intimacy of a long friendship and partnership connecting him and Gus like nothing else could... this was it, this was what was real. It wasn’t a game.

The fingers crooked and rubbed again at just the right spot, and this time Shawn couldn’t hold back, not the powerful orgasm or the shout of completion it caused. When he could see straight again he watched as Gus wiped off his fingers. “Forget Magic Head, Gus, your new sidekick name will be Magic Fingers.”

The smile instantly dropped off of Gus’s face. “Don’t you dare, Shawn.”

“But it’s more accurate!”

“I don’t care. It will make people wonder what these fingers” he waggled them for emphasis “were doing. I don’t think we need that kind of attention.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

Shawn’s cock gave one last twitch at the waggling. “But just think, it’ll drive everyone crazy trying to figure it out.”

“You already drive everyone crazy trying to figure you out.”

“It’s my gift.” Gus sort of rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows at the same time. “Like those fingers are yours.” He gave Gus his best Pouty Face, the one he could never resist.

“No, Shawn.” Gus was giving him Stubborn Face, and Shawn relented.

“Fine. No Magic Fingers. But it’s not like 'Magic Head' can’t have different meanings, too....” Gus threw the tissues at him as he walked out of the room, and Shawn snickered.

Gus gave some pretty damn good head, too.


End file.
